Jailbreak
by FluffyHamster
Summary: Ikuto gets into jail for accidentally shooting someone, and now Amu has to get him out. Did Ikuto actually accidentally shoot someone? And was Ikuto really to blame for all this?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Who's In Jail?**

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice! I do not own Shugo Chara. Please enjoy the story!**

**Amu's P.O.V**

I was walking home from school, nothing strange happened at school. Then I got a text from one of the girls in my class, saying that some high school student got arrested for shooting someone. I decided I might as well check it out since I have nothing to do at home.

I texted back to the girl, asking where the court was. Once I got my answer I rushed to the court, I didn't want to miss who the person was. On the way to the court I wondered who it could have been. While I was walking a few of my friends just came to walk with me. "So you're also interested in the murder, huh?" I replied, "No I'm just bored, that's all."

The walk was pretty long. After I think 45 minutes we finally got there. We were about to enter when we were stopped by two giant guards. "What do you think your doing, missy?"

My friends were about to speak up when I said "How about you shut your face so we can get through? We just want to see who's being arrested, no need to stick your big fat nose into our business!"

The guard obviously understood and quickly moved aside.

"Nice job Amu!" exclaimed my friends. I pretended to ignore them and said

"Whatever, big fat people shouldn't be so nosy all the time. They're the same as all the rest."

"That's out Amu! Cool and spicy" I sighed, I was tired of everyone thinking that all the time.

When we finally got there I sat down in a seat. While the judges were getting ready my friends asked me what I thought the murderer looked like. I just responded "Well, it's only a high school student so I don't know if actually counts as a murderer. I think the student just accidently shot someone, that's all."

"Nuh-uh, how can a person accidently shoot someone? I think the murderer was angry at someone and shot the person that made him angry."

While I was still thinking about what my friend said the judge came into the room and we all quieted down. A familiar blue haired boy came into the room with him. I could recognise that person from anywhere. It was Ikuto. I nearly jumped out of my seat. He was wearing handcuffs, he had a prisoner suit on, and he looked worried. I saw Yoru floating beside Ikuto, looking worried as well. Ikuto seemed to have spotted me right away and mouthed the words "help" I decided I would help Ikuto get out of jail after I hear what he has to say. I mouthed back the words "wait".

Ran said to me, "What's Ikuto doing in jail? He wouldn't try to kill anyone, would he?"

"I'm worried about him, he doesn't even know what kind of torture they have in prison!" shouted Miki. I had to think of an idea to get Ikuto out of jail. I quieted down and listened what the judge had to say.

"Ikuto, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Everyone waited for an answer, finally, Ikuto said

"Judge, I accidently shot someone, not on purpose. I just saw a gun, I picked it up, going to throw it in the trash, when one of my friends scared me and I accidently shot a random dude in front of me."

The judge obviously didn't believe what he had just said. "Take him away, boys."

As the guards carried him away Ikuto shouted "But I didn't do anything! It was an accident!" That was the last thing I heard before the guards took him away.

I couldn't believe it. I had to tell my friends. I texted my friends Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Kairi. I didn't want to tell Tadase because he doesn't like Ikuto at all. He also might think that I love Ikuto. I didn't want to upset the king.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I was in prison, all alone. Nothing to do at all.

"Where is Amu? She always comes here to help me when I'm in trouble." I was terribly lonely without my friends and Amu. I was also uncomfortable about my toilet, it was right out in the open. The bed didn't look too good either.

Yoru tried to cheer me up "Come on Ikuto! Cheer up! Amu's going to come real soon nya!"

I just sighed.

"Ikuto…"

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I had a plan, a really brave yet stupid plan. "Just you wait Ikuto! I'm coming!" I thought. Then I got a call from Kairi.

"Is it true? Did Ikuto really get arrested?"

"Yes Kairi, I have a stupid plan but I'm pretty sure that you have a good one?"

I heard him sigh, "Well, I do have a plan but I'm not sure if it will work."

"Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me tell me!" I really getting excited.

"Ok, you first have to sneak into the prison in the middle of the night, then go to Ikuto's cell, help him escape, and sneak out!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE THE BRAINS!" I shouted into the phone. I could tell he was covering his ears. I hung up the phone, Kairi wasn't any help to me. "I guess I have to do my stupid plan" I thought. I went home and went straight to the computer. I searched up "how to be a prison guard"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Stupid Plan

**Alright, it's my second chapter, please review if you think it's good! Enjoy! I do no own Shugo Chara (I'm pretty sure all of you know that.)**

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

I woke up very sleepily, I hardly got any sleep last night because I was researching on how to be a prison guard.

"Wake up Amu-chan!" Su shouted.

"I need some sleep" I mumbled.

"But today is the day that you rescue Ikuto!" Ran complained.

I slowly got out of bed, yawning. Miki was drawing a sketch of something. I leaned over to see.

"What are you drawing?" I asked. Miki showed me the picture, it was a picture where Ikuto was behind bars.

"That's what you're going to see when you get to Ikuto." She explained. Well, THAT was helpful.

When I got dressed I went downstairs. I ate my breakfast slowly. "Is something wrong, Amu-chan?" I didn't answer. Then I went out the door and walked to the prison.

As I went inside the same guard blocked me again. "I'm not going to be fooled this time, missy." He looked really serious, but I wasn't just going to give up.

"Hey, is that a skunk?" I pointed to a nearby bush.

"Where?" he looked to where I was pointing. I snuck in without him noticing.

"_Stupid"_ I thought. The place was really damp. Damper than the swamp I used to visit when I was little. I could tell that this place needed a good cleaning up.

I looked around for a certain door. I finally found a door that said "This Is Not The Boss's Office So Don't Go Inside!" That seemed obvious. I peeked through the window, just to make sure.

Sure enough, there was a man with a nametag that said "Hello! My name is Boss." I opened the door quietly, he looked up.

"What are _you_ doing here? You're not supposed to be here, how did you get past the guard?"

"I want to get a job here please. As a person who guards the prisoners." He scratched his chin. Wow, I never knew beards could be that long.

After he thought for at least a minute, he finally said "Alright, you can have a job here." I nearly exploded with happiness. He gave me a uniform with a nametag. "Alright young lady, what's your name?" He asked.

"Amu, Hinamori Amu." I replied casually. He wrote my name down on the nametag. I looked down at my nametag, it said "Hello! My name is Himamori Amu."

Great, now two people call me Himamori Amu, my teacher Nikaido-sensei, and my new boss. But I didn't bother to correct him, I didn't want to lose my job.

The suit didn't fit my style at all. Camo pants, a green shirt, and a jade green cap. That was not the thing that the cool and spicy Amu would wear. But it was the only way to save Ikuto.

I got the keys to unlock the prison doors, perfect. But I would have to do it when no one was there. It was pretty creepy in there, all the prisoners clawing at the bars, like a cat scratching a couch. I searched for the certain blue-haired boy. I finally found him, sitting in one of the cells, with Yoru, playing with the rats. He finally noticed me

"Amu." I smiled at him, sort of. He smirked as a response.

"Himamori Amu?" he teased. I blushed "look, do you want me to save you or not?"

He glared at me "just get me out of here." Doesn't he know that there are guards here?

"Look, I'll get you out of here as soon as there's no one here." He raised his eyebrows sceptically.

"I need to go to the washroom and the toilets here are right out in the open. I also had to sleep on a wooden board with a rock hard pillow." He said as he pulled a rock out of his pillow.

"I'll get you out as soon as I can!" I hissed, I was tired of his complaints, but I knew it was hard to be in prison. I saw him pout as I walked away to check on the other prisoners.

As I walked away I thought '_Maybe I can trick the other guards into going out of the prison and then I can unlock Ikuto's cell, but then the guards will see him and take him back in. I need to give him a disguise.' _

When my job was done I headed home. Ami greeted me with a tight hug. "I mwissed you One-chan!" squealed my little sister.

"Where have you been, Amu-chan?" asked my mom.

"Oh, that, well, you see, I got a job, at a prison."

"WHAT!" my mom and dad cried.

"Out of all jobs, you had to pick that one!" cried my dad. I went upstairs into my room before my parents could say anything else.

I flopped onto my bed, thinking. '_How am I supposed to get a disguise? I can't just get any old Halloween costume, they'll find out right away. I need to make a disguise myself! I'll chara-change with Miki to help me sew.' _I already thought of the perfect disguise to make for Ikuto…

* * *

**FluffyHamster: Ok, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ikuto: So when am I going to get saved?**

**FluffyHamster: Maybe next chapter, or the chapter after that one…**

**Amu: I hate that suit! It's a little too big for me! Besides, the boss called me Himamori Amu!**

**Ikuto: Awwww, boo-hoo, the boss is calling you Himamori Amu, I'M IN JAIL!  
**

**Amu: If you want me to save you you gotta be nice! Please R&R for FluffyHamster or she'll start being emotional. (You know how many tears she can shed when she's sad.)  
**

**FluffyHamster: I sometimes cry at sad anime parts, ehhehe...yeah I'm pretty emotional. I admit it. R&R!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Plan Goes Into Action! (Sort of)

**Alright! It's my third chapter! I am super pumped for this! I hope you enjoy it!**

"Okay, Miki! Chara-change!"I began sewing like mad, finally, I was done my costume. "What is that costume you made, that looks like something a Granny would wear." Ran thing I wasn't offended. "I'm not telling, you are going to find out at prison." "Not something you hear everyday desu…" Suu muttered. "No, it is not." Miki agreed. "Be quiet!" I shouted. I was going to save Ikuto no matter what it takes. "It's love desu!" Suu cried. Oops. Looks like I accidently said it out loud. "U-urasai!" I shouted in their faces. I then crawled into bed and went to sleep.

**Next morning at the prison…**

I had my costume hidden in my bag. I was still walking to prison. '_Right after I rescue Ikuto, I'm going to quit this job. The prisoners are really scary._ When I got there the stupid guard stopped me again. '_They really need to get a different guard.'_ I thought. Maybe I could tell my boss that.

"You again." He grumbled.

"I could say the same thing to you." I replied.

"Why do you keep on coming here?"

"What do you think? I got a job here, move aside, Fat Dude."

He immediately obeyed as I said that. Some people are just so dumb. I kept on walking until I reached Ikuto's cell. He was still asleep on the bed. I woke him up by tapping his head. He wasn't really far away. He yawned, still half asleep. "What are you doing here so early in the morning…?" He mumbled groggily.

"Ikuto, it's already eleven o clock!

"It is? Did you bring me any catnip?" He said, hoping that I brought him a lot of catnip. I sighed. If he wanted me to bring him some catnip he could of asked me yesterday. Besides, I wasn't the type of person that would just go buying some catnip for a perverted cat in prison. "I don't have any catnip!" I hissed.

He pouted. "Meanie, if you cared about me you would have got me some catnip to eat. Their tuna seems like it's been in the trash for a week. And the clam stew has bugs crawling inside it. Yoru still has a stomach ache from eating their dried sardines."

I saw Yoru in a corner, vomiting. "I couldn't help it ~nya! It was too attempting!" He moaned.

I sighed again, reaching into my pocket to see if I had any snacks I packed. I found a bag of potato chips, some jello, and a pack of dried sardines. '_Wow, I never knew I packed so much extra food.'_ I thought. I gave the chips and jello to Ikuto and the dried sardines to Yoru. Yoru looked like he was going to die, it was like he was thinking '_REAL FOOD! I'LL NEVER TAKE FOOD FOR GRANTED EVER AGAIN~NYA!_

Luckily, he didn't faint. Yoru was about to take a big bite when he stopped and said "These aren't prison food, right ~nya?" "I don't know, I forgot where I got all those food." I said. "Don't worry Yoru, this jello tastes good." Ikuto said with a mouthful of jello.

Yoru sniffed the sardines again and carefully nibbled the tail. Then began stuffing sardines as quick as he could. "Slow down Yoru! That might be the last time I going to give you food! You better save some!" I giggled. "So what? I haven't had any proper food yesterday ~nya." Yoru said.

While Ikuto was hitting Yoru I dug into my bag to check on my costume. "Hey Ikuto!" I called out to him. "Nani?" "I made you a costume for the plan." I replied with a slight hint of irritation in my voice. "Ok, show me the costume." He replied. He seemed really bored. "Alright! Feast your eyes on this!" I pulled out the costume. His eyes widened. "Oh god no…" He muttered.

* * *

**FluffyHamster: It's a cliffie!**

**Ikuto: What am I supposed to wear?**

**FluffyHamster: *whisper***

**Ikuto: OH GOD NO! THERE IS NO FREAKING WAY I AM WEARING THAT!**

**FluffyHamster: If you don't wear it you are never going to get out of jail.**

**Ikuto: I'D RATHER BE IN JAIL THEN WEAR…THAT!**

**FluffyHamster: Review please! P.S you can chose what you want Ikuto to dress up in your reviews! Tee-hee!**

**Ikuto: I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. So. Hard. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Part Two of My Plan

**I am so, so, so sorry for the delay! I'm going to give you all free pictures of Ikuto's butt to make it up to you!**

**Ikuto: Where did you get the pictures of my butt!**

**Well, let's just say I broke into your house in the middle of the night with a camera…**

**Ikuto: …I…hate…YOU!**

**On with the story…**

**Amu's POV**

I pulled out Ikuto's costume and his eyes widened. "What is that?" He whispered.

I frowned at him, "You don't even know who this guy is? It's a Barney costume! You know, the lovable purple dinosaur! Kids love him!"

He kept on staring at the costume I made for him. He finally spoke, "Yeah, but, there's a problem…" He muttered.

"What's the problem?" I asked, curious.

He sighed at me, "Don't you realize? Even if I put on the costume I can't get out of my cell. The guards will be confused but that doesn't mean they'll let me out of here."

I finally realized. Then I also remembered the thing that I needed to ask Ikuto. "Oi, Ikuto." I started.

"Hm?"

"What did you do to get in jail?"

"I already told everyone at the court, Baka."

I was starting to get pretty frustrated by now. "Were you telling the truth!" I yelled at him.

"Of course I was telling the truth. Have I ever lied to you?" He said, looking at Yoru like this conversation was boring him.

I thought of all the times that Ikuto had lied to me. I think it was about twelve times. "You lied to me way too many times for me to believe you." I glared at him.

"Fine, I'll tell you the real story." He whined.

I waited for him to say something. He took one more bite of his jello and spoke. "Yeah, so, I was walking home from school when I saw a box just lying around on the sidewalk. I bent down and opened it, and inside I saw a gun. I was about to turn it into the police when my arch-nemesis slapped my back making me shoot a random guy in front of me. And I'm one hundred percent sure that he did it on purpose so I would go in jail." He finished the rest of the jello and opened the bag of potato chips and started to munch on one.

I had no idea if Ikuto was lying or not. I thought for a while and finally spoke up. "Then why didn't you tell the judge that? A few people might believe you and you're arch-nemesis will get arrested."

He sighed and replied, "Who will believe me? I don't have any proof anyway."

I hate to admit it but he's right. I doubt anyone will believe him and we don't have any proof. I thought for a while. I would have to find some proof and tell it to the judge. "Don't worry Ikuto, I'll find the proof you need and get out of jail!" I said with confidence.

He smirked at me and said, "It looks like little Amu likes me."

I blushed a deep shade of red and managed to stutter a few words out, "I-I don't c-c-care a-about you at all!" I blushed even harder when he smirked.

"Hai, hai, and remember to give me some catnip the next time you come here." He finished the last chip and lay down on the bed. "You might as well go away, I'll be taking a little nap." He yawned and tried to get comfortable on the bed.

I sighed and walked away. There was no use trying to argue with him. As I walked out the front door I thought about what Ikuto said. I thought of a plan and ran home as fast as I could. '_This plan is going to work for sure! I'll call Kairi, he'll help me with this plan!' _I thought. I was sure that my plan was going to work.

**FluffyHamster: Sorry, I ran out of ideas. **

**Ikuto: You are SO going to pay for breaking into my house and looking at me naked!**

**FluffyHamster: Nah, I got over it, review please!**


End file.
